


Double-Take!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, Spirk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Inspired by the image of Kirk and Spock holding Light Sabre's...(I am tagging both fandom's as it may be of interest!)





	Double-Take!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/gifts).

> Sorry! I just could not resist this! I love your image.

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock are meant to be sharing some study time together, although the Captain was becoming increasingly frustrated by Mr. Spock's actions!

"Mr. Spock! Please will you put that darned thing away for now, and kindly resume your immediate duties. I just can't seem to concentrate whist you appear intent on continuing 'flashing your long pole around' in that distracting manner!"

"I sincerely aplogise Captain. There is a unique fascination about the working's of something so interesting to handle like this! The instantaneous way it soars into life as it initially ignites, a rapid response unleashing it's full power at the slightest touch of one's fingertip's, radiating it's readiness into action mode, almost throbbing with such urgent power, re-energising itself as it fluctuates to the slight variations of movement, enhanced by manual manipulation. Sleek and swift, rather like playing a finely tuned instrument, I therefore find myself reluctant to obey your present Command Captain! Indeed, why not get your's out also? We could indulge ourselves in joint, practical study of something 'rather amazing'!"

"Mr. Spock! What would appear to be a rather enjoyable outcome to this particular 'interlude', the moment is not quite suited to 'recreational pursuit's! In actual fact, mere word's fail me! Later's Mr. Spock!"...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed/were amused by this work you also might enjoy...  
The Alternate Three Musketeer's...(Located in my beachcomber Orphan_Account).  
(If you can find it.)


End file.
